vomofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuki Yun
Natsuki or Yui as she likes to be called is an agent with the JSSDRIC. She is partnered with Kuro Nakamura currently and is one of the protagonists of the story. She was created by Joshua Hina. Character Bio Name: Natsuki Yun Nicknames: Yui Age: 15 Race: Human; Half British-Japanese Gender: Female Blood Type: O - Height: 152 cm Weight: 45.36 kg Birthplace: Otsu, Shiga Prefecture; Japan Eye Color: green Hair (color and length): Auburn, long (mid-back length) Skin (Color/complexion) : White and clear in complexion Build: Light Physical Description: Yui wears a pink dress when outside of school. When in school she wears the schools uniform with black knee high stockings and black boots. On missions she wears a skirt and blouse set with a hoodie if it is cold. Yui’s frame is tiny; she has a flat-chest and wears a tanktop under her clothes. She has a weak immune system and gets sick easy. She is authorized to have a hand gun with her at all times because of her position; same goes with her mobile. Psychological Description: Yui keeps to herself and is expected to do a lot for her family; she is the family’s only legitimate heir to their lead house (Yun) and the powers of building barriers. She also has minor healing powers. Due to the fact that a lot is expected to her; she tends to just try not to make friends and be distant from her classmates; at some point she assumed she will have to kill them so it is best not to make friends. Hobbies: Yui likes to write, stare at the sunset atop her family’s large property, play with her dog Juno and play dice or jacks. She keeps a set of dice on her most of the time. Love interest(s): None Sexual Orientation: Unknown; never had any sexual experiences in the past Dominant Hand: Right Education: Currently in High School Family (Parents, children, in-laws, spouse): Her Father Yuu is the head of the family; he is not much of a father to her because of his position. Her mother was killed in a battle with another family prior to the formation of the JSSDRIC. Her siblings and cousins all shun her because they want to be in her place as the heir and believe that since she is not fully Japanese she should not be allowed to be the heir. Living Arrangements: In her family’s house. She is primarily taken care of by Aya the former caretaker of her mother. Yuu assigned her to take care of Yui because of her background in caring for Yui’s mother’s affairs. Favorite food: Crab Favorite color: Red Career History: Special Response Officer – Japanese Special Self-Defense Response and Infiltration Corps; Office of Public Security Section 9 – Yui’s previous partner was killed in a firefight with a CIA agent whom was trying to kill the Prime Minister. The agent was rouge and the American Government claimed no knowledge of the agent. Yui was recently assigned a new partner. – 1 Year (Agents in this unit are not authorized to identify themselves as agents unless a imminent threat to National Security exists) Notes A picture is attached; this sort of looks like her but there are some differences obviously (slightly different hair and different eye color) Category:Characters